Zack "Joe" T
RP Rank: 6.5 Zack T. Joined in June of 2010. His first Rp was Total Drama Terror 2, Playing Brody Holland. After that doors just seemed to open up for him, leading him into other Rps. Since TDT2, Zack has went on to be in Total Drama Maximum 2 and 3, playing the Brilliant evil Mastermind, Known as Cody Ericson. Originally though, Cody wasn't Zack's character. Without that oppurtunity, Zack probably wouldnt have become what he has today. After TDM2, Zack went on to be in Total Victory as Aria Holland, The Nice Daddys Girl, Who was also Beth's Cousin. But only by marriage. He also signed up for the short lived Rp known as The Ruins, Created by one of his first really good friends here, Jack. Zack Has also been in Steve's Total Drama Redo Rp As Justin, as well as Total Drama Action Redo. After experienceing so many Rp's he decided to start his own, Thus creating Total Drama Isolation. An Rp loosely based off The reality Show known as Big Brother. It Is the first Rp in Drama Nation to have Boys vs Girls teams, As well as being the first Rp to have a Sabetour, or a mysterious being thats there to cause drama and turn everyone against each other. For instince, they can read the votes aloud and even use confessionals against the players! Zack is also back as Brody Holland in TDT3, and As Aria Holland in Total Victory 2. ZACK WON HIS FIRST RP EVER ON Wedsnesday, September 29, 2010! He won As Justin in Total Drama Action Redo! Short Bio! HOLA! My Name is Zack Thompson....well we will go with that. I "Live" In Bev Hills! I am very easy going and Fun to be around! I am always willing to make friends, and will treat you with respect if you treat me the same. Im a christian so I believe in forgiveness. I am also a republican! Ronald Regan Is my favorite president EVER! I am very loyal to those who are loyal to me, and i will always help my friends an others with their problems. My top 5 DN/CTL friends! *Jack!!! - She was my very first friend here, She is the nicest and most awesomest person ever! I really wish she would come back! *Coco/Tori/Blake/Chris/Zack- Coco and Tori are 2 of the coolest people here. Although me and Tori have our ups and downs, She is a really good friend of mine, she has my back and I have hers. Coco is just an overall Awesome guy, He is fun to talk to and rp with , and we also have each others backs. Chris is totally awesome. Our OCs have one of the best showmances ever! JARIA FTW! Blake is my best bud! He is one of the coolest guys I have ever met! He is a good friend, and I will always have his back. Zack is one of my more recent friends, but he is by far one of the greatest people ever! He is hilarious! *Dj/Alex/Marti- These guys are so cool! They are fun to rp with and are very dependable! Im glad theyre my friends! *Troy/Steve- Troy and Steve are 2 awesome dudes. They are really fun to rp with. Both can make me die of laughter! ABC's A- Awesomeness B-Buttons!/Big Brother! C-Cool Beans!/COCO! D-Donald Duck/Dj! E-ECSTATIC! F-Feet.... I HATE FEET! THEYRE GROSS! G-GLEE! H-HOLLYWOOD! I-INTENSE! J-Jerry the squirrel! (thats for you Miz!) K-King Kong! L-LIVE LONG AND PROSPER! M-MIZ! N-Naughty! LOL! JK! O-Ohhhhhh, I get It.... P-Party Time! Q-Quiet R-Rockstar! S-Star Trek! T-TOR TOR! U-Ultra violet! V-Vitamins...IDK what else to put.... W-WHATEVER! X-X-Treme! Y-Yo Yos! Z-ZACK! And ZEBRAS! Total Drama Terror 2 In Total Drama Terror 2, his first Rp, Zack played Brody. Brody never really did much. He was just there. His number one enemy was Maria. Brody and Maria always fought, which ultimatley resulted in him being the first one eliminated from his team. The only friend he really had on his team was Aria Fields, who was eliminated soon after. Brody was one of the 3 people who came back after the final merge. But was voted off shortly after that. Total Drama Maximum 2 In TDM2, Zack played Cody Ericson, The Gamer Geek. Cody was very hyperactive and energetic, always willing to work hard for his team. Cody was always in the bottom 2, doing so 7 times. He was once eliminated but saved when Lyanne offered to go in his place, seeing how she had lost them the challenge. Cody was targeted throughout the entire season, so he had no choice but to team up with other players. Cody and Gen were best friends throughout, each promising to watch each others backs. Then Cody decided to team up with Brandi and Bryce. Brandi went on to become his girlfriend, also eventually voting her out in the final 5, And Bryce became his best friend. Along the way they added Marissa to the group creating a 4 man alliance after Gen was voted out. Their alliance was pretty strong to be as small as it was. They took out every threat that they thought needed to go. When it came down to the final 5, Brendan began to win immunity, causing them to have to disband. First Brandi went, then Marissa. Leaving Bryce, Brendan and Cody to battle it out. At the final 3 challenge, Brendan won Automatically sealing him into the final 2. During a game of paper, rock, scissors, Cody secured the second spot, sending his best friend home. In the final 3 challenges, Brendan won the first one. Cody, with the help of Brandi, Grabbed the second one, Leaving the final vote to decide the winner. With only 4 votes, cody had lost to Brendan. But leavin ghimself in the history books as the biggest Villain of the season, and making his return to TDM3 an obvious choice. In the words of Cody, "Im the Villain of ths Show!" Total Victory In TV Aria began on the Screaming Gophers team. She was Beth's Cousin but only by Marriage. She quickly started out as well liked and very helpful to her team. She was an obvious eye candy, making most of the boys intrested in her. She began an early friendship with Aviva, and eventually tried to play matchmaker for her too. After losing intrest in Trey, she decided to move on, Finding a new guy James. After their first conversation, Aria knew she had fallen head over hills. She also began stepping up in competitons to insure that her and James wouldnt have to be seperated. Quickly makeing herself be seen as a competitor. Eventually she was eliminated, and James was left with Erin, Courtney's daughter, who also had a crush on James. Aria does have a chance to return though in an upcoming episode of TV. Aria did return, being voted in by the majority of the Eliminated contestants and the current contestants. She was told that if she didnt win the next competiton that she would have be eliminated. She lost, but coco let her stay. After that she fought hard in every challenge. Getting secured safety after convincing everyone to vote her boyfriend James to give immunity too. And in the next challenge which was a redo of an older one, where she single handedly won immunity. She quickly made sure that Erin knew she was back. Voting her both times after Erin did not get immunity. Aria was eliminated again. Coming back in the Fianle, Aria decided to root for Jonah, becasue the beautiful people needed a chance to win sometimes, and because she didnt respect Chad, after he voted her off, and Voted off James. Total Drama Maximum 3 Once again Zack played Cody Ericson. Cody came back nicer this season, having felt bad about the way he played the last one. Cody and Brandi had broken up, but he still had his friendship with Bryce. Cody knew he was a target this season but didnt want to play strategically, avoiding alliances as long as he had to. Making quick enemies with Carita, Cody knew that alliances would have to be made. He teamed up with a group that Bryce had collected, And vote out Carita's friend Wilson. That was Cody's first big move this game and so far his last. He quickly dropped the alliance and went back to playing fair, making it to the final 10. The Ruins In the short lived Rp, Zack played Monet, The Dumb Blonde. Monet was easliy considered a well liked player, immeadiatley making friends and even creating a relationship with Spin. Total Drama Redo Zack played Justin, the self absorbed Eye Candy. Justin stayed with his old ways, always looking in mirrors at himself and not always talking, but he did talk a little more than usual. He was a big help in most challenges, and quickly became enemies with Harold. After getting so close to the end, and running out of people to get rid of, the other contestants had no choice but to send home Justin. It seemed as though Justin would have voted Noah to win, but now he must choose between Izzy and Geoff. Justin sided with Geoff during the final, due to the fact that he hated Izzy. Total Drama Action Redo Zack Returned as justin in TDAR. He came back and quickly proved his worth. He won many competitons, mostly in pairs with his worst enemy Harold. Once realizing that they made a good duo, Justin extended a freidnship to him. Once all of Justins friends were voted out, he was left basically alone in the final 5 with Noah, Courtney, Tyler, and Harold. After Noahs elimination, which Justin wasnt happy to see, Tyler and Justin were put into a group against Harold and Courtney. After winning that challenge, Justin and Tyler decided to bring Harold to the final 3 with them. Once there Justin used a freebie on a dare, making it harolds turn, which he then lost, sending Justins last friend home. Now its down to Justin and Tyler. justin won with a vote of 6 to 5! Making this the first rp I have ever won! Total Drama Terror 3 Brody returned in TDT3 on Adriens team. After TDT2, Brody was diagnosed with Asthma and Diabities. Total Victory 2 Aria Returned to TV2. Aria returned leaving the past in the past, quickly making new friends, and forgiving old ones. After making an all girl allaince things looked good. That is until Erin flipped. After that Aria made a couples allaince that quickly ended when chad turned. Viva and Jesse then turned, neither helping to keep James safe, Viva even voting him out. So much for trust there right? After James was eliminated, Aria got trey out of the game. Then in the final 5, It came down to a tie breaker between Aria and robby. In a game of temple they each got 1, in the final round Aria lost by choosing fire, while Robby chose water. In real life I didnt want to cheat after seeing what Bomby had actually put, so I left it at fire and took my leave. ''' '''Total Drama Invasion In TDInvasion Zack Plays Lindsay from the original Total Drama Island! Lindsay quit Invasion, getting the 11th place. Total Drama Isolation After much consideration, Zack decided to start his own Rp. Wanting to make it similar to Big Brother, He called it Total Drama Isolation. Since Big Brother is all about isolating their contestants. Zack used his favorite Big Brother contestant, Janelle, to host it. It started out with 16 contestants, and is now down to 10. TDI is full of twists. It is also the first Rp to have Boy vs Girls teams and a Sabetour. After the merge, 3 contestants returned. 2 are still in the game. So far TDI has been very successful, and there will be a TDI2, the winner and the runner up will be automatically returning next season, along with 5 or 6 others choosen by Janelle. It is undecided if there will be another 16 contestants, or just 14. There is also a possibility to have 18 contestants. Total Drama Isolation 2 will be hosted by big brother 12 favorite, Britney Haynes! Total Drama Maximum 4 In tdm4 Zack is Hiro Takahashi, the Japanese Foreign Exchange Student. Hiro quickly became the comic relief of the show and quickly became a fan favorite. He is quirky and clueless which made him instantly loveable! ''' '''Characters Brody Holland- TDT2, 19th/10th Brody Holland - TDT3-''' '''Cody Ericson- TDM2 & TDM3- 2nd, 10th' ' Hiro Takahashi- TDM4: TBA Aria Holland- TV -9th, 7th Aria Holland- TV2- 5th Monet Montgomery- The Ruins-NA Justin- TDR- 9th' ' Justin- TDAR- 1st!!! WOOO!!!!!! Justin-TDWTR-TBA Lindsay- TDInvasion-11th Quinn Carlilse- TDInvasion 2- 4th Elizabeth Munroe- Total Drama Live Reloaded-4th Poof-TDAD-TBA Rachel Cherry-TDE4-11th Holli Goodman-Isolation 3-TBA Abby Organa-TDG-6th Quinn Roberts- TDC- 8th Kat Mason-TDR-TBA Anne Maria-TDRR-3rd Kimberly Tate-TDInv3-3rd Princess Peach-TDP- 9th Hiro Takahashi-TDM5-''' '''Emily J Styles-TDIso4-1st!!!! Emily J Styles-TDIso All Stars-7th JoAnna Ambrose-TDIso 6-2nd Kat Mason-TDRacers-2nd DJ-TDA Bridgette-TDAA Elektra-TDRedemption Island-''' 'Rima-TDRedemption Island 2-' Rhiannon Sparks-TDRockers- Heather:TDI: 1st! Winner! '''Hosts Janelle Pierzina- Total Drama Isolation Britney Haynes- Total Drama Isolation 2 Jessica Hughbanks- Total Drama Isolation 5